


Can I take a picture of you?

by Curlyhaired



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Future AU, Humor, M/M, Minho is a drama queen, Park and Murphy, Reporter Minho, Romance, Slow Build, Wicked intern Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlyhaired/pseuds/Curlyhaired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho Park never been in something like this before. He's been reporter since four years, and he was in a real problem. A problem in which he would use the help of certain brown haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I take a picture of you?

Minho snorted, frustraded. He would be late again, and all because the damn flat trans had decided not to run, what made him be now stuck in the old and dark subway station, with a lot of people the same frustrated as him. It's not as if it hadn't happened before, but his boss had left him quite clear that some mistakes more and he could start packing his things from his desk. And he could not give the excuse for the delay to the flat trans it would be like a child telling his teacher that his dog ate his homework.

 

A few minutes passed, and the subway car stopped with a screech of disuse, and the crowd of impatient passengers were quick to pounce on the narrow doors of the old transport. Minho accommodate his camera to his chest with a jump, while he was being pushed for an elderly with a cane, who was knocking him on the back .

 

He hated traveling in the subway. The only consolation he had was that his work doesn't was too far, it was about five blocks from the station, so he could get off of that wagon full of bodies and breathe the air without any strange smell seeped through his nose . On another occasion, he had used the trip to capture an image or interesting story, but considering he couldn't even move a centimeter without hitting someone, the idea didn't enthusiasm him so much. And he was sure that that hand in his ass was of the old woman who had pushed him with his cane at the station.

 

When the car stopped again, Minho rushed to pass through the sea of sweaty bodies, taking as much distantce as possible of the old station. He climbed the metal stairs, filled with oxide, accumulated for years, and covered his eyes when he go outside, because of the sudden brightness. It was amazing the change between the old and abandoned subway station and the beautiful and clean streets of Denver, where everything was permeated by technology. Hundreds of people walk with relaxed through the automatic lanes passage, distracted with their holofones, or trying to dodge the Microbots, who were doing his cleaning job.

 

Minho started running through the crowd, dodging people and robots, which didn't even notice when he pass like a whirlwind for their side. It's not like he cared too much anyway.

 

After a few minutes of running, Minho was in front of a building of ten floors, which had a hologram of a great magazine on the front, along with a name. '' The Glade '' could be read with big, bold italic letters. Minho decided to ignore the autoguardia who asked for his credentials and he continuos his career into the building.

 

''Late again? Jorge won't be happy'' Minho skate at the counter, where a brunette girl with long hair, looked at him with a smirk, as she raised her eyebrows with a mixture of denial and fun.

 

''C'mon Brenda, the shitty flat trans refused to work today, so I had to take the subway with a lot of shanks and an old woman touched me in the ass, How else do you want to ruin my day!'' Minho gave a dramatic look to Brenda, and stretched in the desk toward her.

 

''I don't wanna be bad with you, but Jorge is waiting for you in his office. You better not talk sassy to him'' privately? He was sure it wasn't to congratulate him and he don't even think about a raise. He regret ate all those cakes that Fry had given to him for breakfast, because his stomach seemed to writhe.

 

The elevator stop suddenly, and leave him in his feared destiny.

 

Jorge's office was on the penultimate floor and occupied more than the half of the entire plant. Glass panels reflect a multitude of holograms and unfinished works, in which he was sure his boss was working about.

 

Minho knock with his knuckles and Jorge makes him a gesture that he could enter without problems. Sure, because problems was waiting for him inside. Minho opened the door with regret and wait Jorge to hang his holofone.

 

''You can't ask for a favor ...'' muttered before turning to Minho, with a big smile in his face. He definitely was in trouble ''Minho! Nice to see you my friend!, come closer'' Jorge patted him on the back and push him to sit down in the chair across his desk, before sitting on.

 

''Brenda said you needed me for something, what happens?'' Minho asked, trying to be cautious. One misstep and goodbye rent.

 

''Well bro, you know that here in 'The Glade' we are quite direct about things that relate to our employees, and I had already warned you about your status'' Jorge raised a hand in his direction, slowing his attempt to defend himself ''But we are also sympathetic and we like to give second chances to our valued employees, so I have a job for you'' he said, and Minho felt he could breathe again.

 

''What is that about?''

 

''It is very important and complex, so you have to take it with real responsibility and seriousness'' Minho rolled his eyes and Jorge gave him one of those looks of 'if you mess something, I'll make you lose something and you know what I mean' ''It is an investigation into a company that has been using illegal practices against innocent civilians, especially children'' Jorge put several digital folders in front of Minho before continuing with his speech ''The company is called Wicked, isn't it creepy? And it has its facilities on the outskirts of the city. The police had already been investigating some complaints, but they came to nothing concrete, so who better than us to uncover the pot?''

 

''And where you put me in all of that mess?'' Asked Minho. All of this sounds pretty crazy and hard to believe. It seemed one of those police movies that his friend Newt love so much.

 

''You, my dear friend, you will be the responsible of collecting information for us about Wicked and their crimes. Something like a spy'' Jorge sat on the table, speaking about stealing secrets from a company was a normal thing.

 

''Don't you even dream about it. Why i will accept do such an stupity like that?''

 

''Because you are standing in a thin branch, bro'' Jorge jumped up and stood behind him ''Do this job and keep your job, I get the story of the century and we will all be happy''.

 

Anyway, Minho was expecting something like that. Plain and simple, by the standards of Jorge. With which Minho couldn't be agree.

 

''Do I have a deadline or ...?''

 

''I'll give you this week to read the reports and the information i will send you, but from next week i need you to be moving your ass and sending reports with your progress every week'' Jorge hoisted a gesture that seemed to say that the conference was over, so Minho take it as an invitation to retreat. When he was crossing the glass frame, Jorge said a few words more

 

''Don't disappoint me, my friend, you don't know how much you regret it if you do it''.

 

The last words of his boss sent a direct chill to his spine and down, in what trouble was he get into?

 

''What happened Minho? I saw you leave Jorge's office like you were seeing the death'' Alby stood beside him before continuing his journey to the conveyor. If his expression had make Alby stop, it must be very bad.

 

''Don't mention it shank, I'm standing in a pile of Klunk right now'' Minho gave a exaggerated sigh to his friend. Alby patted him on the back before moving on the conveyor and disappear.

 

''And tell me, how bad it was?'' ask Brenda, whe she saw him come to the counter. The girl wore away her nails very gently, letting him know that she was listening anyway.

 

''What do you think ?, a police Klunk of those Jorge likes. I'm so fucked'' Minho left the digital folders on the counter, resting his head on the cold screens ''Wicked and other klunks.

 

''Wait, did you say Wicked?'' Brenda leave the file and looked at him with impression. Minho just nod ''So you turned out to be the lucky one''

 

''The lucky one? What are you talking about?'' Minho asked, surprised. She looked at the both ways before making him a gesture come near.

 

''Jorge had been talking about it for weeks. He is totally obsessed with the thing, he doesn't talk of anything else, so for your sake do well this job''.

 

Minho gave a resigned sigh, pick up the folders that were left on the counter, said goodbye to Brenda and left. He desperately needed some fresh air.

 

He decided that the best place to sit and think was the square that was in front of the magazine building, so he let that the automatic slide guide him to the green grass. He sat on a bench with grief, thinking about how he wil infiltrate in a rare and sinister company. He wasn't James Bond.

 

''In what mess you got into Minho'' he whispered to himself. He turned on his camera that was hanging around his neck, and tried to capture a good shot. A few birds flew around, but what really caught his attention was a boy reading under a tree.

 

Not that he had never seen anyone read, but that boy had a book between his legs. A real book, of those he had only seen in pictures.

 

He accommodated his camera and started the automatic zoom. A boy with brown hair, was turning quitley the pages of his book, and Minho thought he had the perfect shot. This certainly would be material for a story.

 

''What's happening Newt? - Minho responded to his friend call in his holofone. He put down his camera and switched it off.

 

''I come from training, you want to stop here? Alby is going to be here too

 

''Yes, why not. Anyway it had been a horrendous day'' Minho hear Newt's complaints, and he release a laugh. Maybe hanging out with those shanks, he could relax a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad english, if there is any mistake, i will be very grateful if you let me know;)  
> Thanks for pass and read ( The other chapters will be more expensive)


End file.
